telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Game Concepts
Chunk Vanguard's maps are divided into "chunks" (another term used is "zones"), grid sections of the map, each one of which is a relatively large area. Some chunks contain varying landscapes and multiple locations, while other chunks are entirely one place. For example, the city of New Targonor is an entire chunk in and of itself. Each chunk is named, generally for the major feature of the chunk (e.g. "Three Rivers Village" or "Tomb of Lord Tsang") When you log into Vanguard and are at the character select menu, the location listed at the bottom of the screen is the name of the current chunk your character is located in. All quests also have a chunk label, telling you the origin chunk of the quest. In your quest log, the quests are, by default, sorted by chunk. The game will switch which quests are listed first by the relative nearness of their chunks (of origin, that is). This is useful for keeping track of where you got things from and where you need to go to get things done. Characters Vanguard offers players a large variety of classes and races to choose from and many abilities and options for each. The link below will provide information on creating and playing a character in the world of Telon. Happy adventuring! Classes and Races "/" Commands Many things in Vanguard can be executed with a "/" command. These can range from hailing a mob, dismounting your horse, showing factions, doing emotes, and many more. The "/" commands are also widely used in the creation of Macro's for different spheres. For an entire list of Vanguard's "/" commands just click the link below: List of "/" Commands Banking Banks are continental storage places which can hold ANY item you wish to place in them. Each Character has a total of 3 banks, each bank holds a total of 75 items (or stacks of items). The banks are seperated by continent and a player can only access the bank of the continent on which you are with exception of major cities. Major cities will allow a player access to all 3 continental banks (for example, Khal, Tanvu, New Targonor). At these cities, the NPC (banker) will provide access to the bank of the continent on which your player currently stands. The bank area will also have 2 chests (known as vaults) marked for the other two continents. These major cities provide players the ability to move things between banks and keep everything organized. To use a bank or vault, you must first locate the bank NPC or Vault. Right-click on the NPC or Vault to open the bank. Click and drag items from your bags to an open inventory slot within the bank vault. Coin can also be placed in the bank and must be dragged from your coin bar in your inventory to the coin bar in the vault. Banks can hold ANY item, even those that are marked as "Quest", "Soulbound" and "No Trade". When you are done with a bank, simply close the bank vault or walk away from the vault (after moving a certain distance, the vault will close automatically). Emotes Emotes are different "/" commands that a player can use in-game to perform a certain action (such as Bowing or dancing). All you must do to perform these tasks is to type "/" such as /hug (which will hug your target). Target-optional emotes (such as Hug or Thank) will target your Defensive target first (whatever player you have targeted), if no players are targeted, it will then target your Offensive target (NPC/Mob). So if you wish to hug a member of your group, you would first target that member and then type /hug. If you wish to kick the mob you just defeated, ensure you have cleared your targets, target the mob and type /kick. Another way to do emotes is with the "/emote" command. These emotes however, will NOT make your character perform an action, but it will post whatever your emote is into the general chat (under /say). For example, if you wanted to "Dance the Jig" with a member of your party, you would type "/emote dances the Jig with Sally". This will put a message that nearby players can see that states "Bob dances the Jig with Sally". If you do not wish to type out the players name (maybe its too long or has a tough spelling), you can target the player and in your command you would add "%td" for your defensive target or "%ot" for your offensive target. So then your emote command would look like this "/hug %td" which would then hug the player you have targeted. For a list of Emotes that can be used, please refer to the List of "/" Commands page. Factions and Reputations As you travel the world of Telon, you will perform many actions (fighting, crafting, diplomacy) that can effect the factions of different location, organization, and diplomatic faction. For example, if you kill mobs in the Ksaravi Hollow cave just outside of Telon, you will gain faction with the City of Khal. Adjusting your faction one way or another can and will effect different things that you can do throughout the game. One example would be turning in City Faction Coins. Doing this will raise your faction with some cities while lowering it with others. If you lower a faction below -7999, you become Kill On Sight (KOS) with people in that area. This can effect you questing in that city, or turning in a quest inside the city limits. There are many factions that you can raise and lower that range from mob factions, city factions, prestigious factions, and even Citizens Factions. There are rewards for raising your faction with a mob that is normally an enemy (such as the Siren's within the Shidreth Mining Camp to quest for a Panther Illusion Mask). Raising Diplomatic Faction with the 9 Prestigious Faction Stations can provide you the ability to gain a legendary title "Exemplar of All Telon" as well as a legendary hand held diplomatic item. Different aspects of the game will also require you to raise certain factions to complete quests, learn abilities, or even obtain armor. Raising Artisan's Faction on Continents and in Cities will provide the ability to obtain recipes that can not be obtained any other way (such as recipes for making houses and boats). Raising faction within the Pantheon of the Ancients (PotA) is the only way to obtain the best gear in the game (T2/3). These are just some of the ways that faction and reputations can influence what you do in the game. Grouping Vanguard was created on the idea of grouping to achieve better outcomes to just about everything you do. Grouping to take down mobs will assist in killing them faster which will complete quests faster. Grouping during harvesting will increase the yield from a node as well as the chance of obtaining a rare/ultra rare item during the harvest session. Groups can have up to 6 members in them, unless it becomes a raid which then allows up to 24 members. For adventuring, if a mob is killed by a group, the XP is split among all of the members of a group or raid. So if the mob normally gives 6000 xp for a single player, a 2-man group would be given 3000 xp each member, and a 6-man group would be given 1000 xp per member. While this seems like it would slow the rate of xp gain down, it actually increases it as the larger the group, the faster you will kill mobs. This would increase the xp gain rate per hour provided you did not just kill 1 mob and then stand around for an hour. Many of the quests in Vanguard were designed around the idea of having a group to complete them. As you obtain quests, you will notice that some of them are marked "solo", some are marked "Group" and some are even marked "Elite" or "Raid". Unless you are tearing through an area that is far below the level of your character, the "group" or "Elite" quests will prove quite difficult (if not impossible) to complete without the aid of other players. To invite a player to your group, there are a few options you can do: *Target the player, right-click the Defensive Target Menu, select "Invite" *Target the player and type /invite *Type /invite "player name" (without the ") *Right-click their name in your chat window (requires them to send you a tell, talk in any channel other than /say) and select "Invite" from the menu that appears When an invitation is sent, the player being invited will have a window appear on their screen with the option to "accept" or "decline" the invitation. When the player accepts the invite to your group, the member that initiated the first invite will be designated as the group leader. And only the group leader can invite more members to the group. However, other members can 'refer' a group invite by inviting another player to the group. This will provide a pop-up window on the group leaders screen where they can accept or decline the referral. Once your group is formed, you have a new chat window available to you so that you can communicate with just the members of your group. In order to access this chat box, just type the command /group and hit enter (you can also type /g and hit enter). Anything typed in /group channel will appear in blue text by default. The leader of the group has many abilties that other members will not have. They will be provided the ability to "mark/unmark" players and mobs (placing a mark over the head of the player or mob), kick members of the group out, invite member to the group, set the loot options, provide a "ready check", or disband the group. If the leader leaves the group and does not assign someone else group lead, the lead will be given to the first player invited to the group by default. The leader can pass lead by right-clicking on a members name and selecting the option to "Promote to Group Lead" If you want to find a group of people that are working on the same quests that you have in your inventory, you can do so by using your Social Menu. Open your social tab (looks like a hand) and the first page will provide the ability to flag yourself as "Looking for a Group", "Auto Accept Group Invites", and even narrow your group search by dungeons. When you are in a group, you can leave the loot as it is set by default (Free for All), or you can specify it further. To change the loot option, right-click on your character status and select "Change Loot Options". This will provide a new window with a few choices. The first drop-down has you select the loot type with options of "Free for All" (fastest to loot the body gets whatever they want), "Master Looter" (places one person in charge of looting from all mobs. Usually used in Raids), "Round Robin" (rotates through the members of the group for loot rights. Can be opened to all by the person that is set to loot the corpse by selecting "Share Loot Rights" button), "Random for Magical" (most commonly used, leader sets level of loot to roll for. When loot is dropped of the chosen level or higher, the game provides a "Roll" button on the corpse. When selected, a pop-up appears on everyone's window to provide the ability to roll "Need", "Greed", or "Pass". Making all rare+ loot distributed fairly through in-game rolling mechanics). Raids are large groups (7-24 members) that are normally used to fight some of the more powerful bosses found in the game that a normal 6-man group can not defeat (example: Shendu). A raid allows up to 4 groups of 6 members to join forces. To form a raid, you must first form a group, then open your social window and select the "Raid" tab (last tab on the right at the bottom of social window) and select the "Start a Raid" button found at the top of this page. Those wishing to see ALL members of ALL groups must open the "Raid" tab and select each group they wish to see members of that are not in their group. (Example: if you are in group 3 and wish to see the members of Group 1 & 2, you must open your Raid Tab of your Social Window and select Group 1 & 2. This will show the life bars of all members in groups 1 & 2). There are a few areas in the game that are flagged for raids but there are many mobs in the game that are raid mobs. The most popular RAID area of the game is Ancient Port Warehouse (referred to as APW). Another place you will find raids are killing Overland Raid Mobs (such as Jagund, Nerksawl, Fengrot, Belzane, etc) or in dungeons like Pantheon of the Ancients (PotA) for certain events like killing the "Chickens". These areas or mobs are powerful foes that would be too much for a regular 6-man group to handle and survive. Vanguard has another option available for grouping called "Mentoring". Unlike other games, you can not Mentor UP in levels, you can only mentor DOWN. In order to mentor, the player that is mentoring down must be at least 5 levels above the one requesting mentor and can NOT mentor below level 11. Keep in mind that your abilities and armor will be mentored with you, so you will not be able to cast your level 55 spell if you mentor to level 20. However, ranged ammo does NOT mentor...so a level 55 ranger can mentor to a level 20 player and still fire off their level 55 arrows and will recieve the same damage from them as they would if they were still level 55. Mentoring provides a few bonuses, as you will be able to obtain experience from mobs that you normally would not be able to get experience from at your normal level. When you die, your xp death penalty will be greatly reduced (instead of losing 500k XP for dying, you will only lose say 1400 (figures are NOT accurate, just an example). The downside to mentoring is that if a group would normally receive a Platinum Coin (city faction coin) from killing a mob, the group will NOT recieve them if a member of the group has been mentored down. The only way you would still recieve the coins is if the mentored player's original level places them within range to receive the coins. (example: if the mentored player's original level is 28 and they mentor to a level 22 member and kill a level 23 ALL CAPS mob, the group will still receive a faction coin.) When harvesting in a group, the group has a few benefits that are not available to those that harvest solo: *Node produces more yield *You can assist on a node that you are not specialized in or do not have a high enough specialized skill for (the assisting member MUST have the required tool for the node and MUST have a general harvesting skill above the skill level required to start the node. (Example: To hit a T5 Metal node, the assisting member must have a Mining Pickaxe and a General Harvesting skill above 400) *Added group bonuses from grouping and from tools that have group bonuses *Greater chance to find Rares and Ultra Rares (this can be achieved even if the members are not with you while you are harvesting. *Example: you and 3 friends are harvesting in different areas by yourselfs, form a group with you and the 3 friends, and the chance of finding Rare/Ultra Rare resources is increased for all those harvesting. Guilds Guilds are large groups of players that combine their forces for a common purpose, expanding their ability to find groups or raids, or to help one another progress through certain areas of the game. Guilds can consist of a single player to hundreds or thousands of players/alts. Anyone can join a guild depending on if the guild wishes to allow you to join them. A guild is formed by 6 players, as the ability requires a full group to form a guild. The members of the original group will be marked as officers by default while the player that purchases the Guild Roster will become the Guild Founder. Only the Guild Founder can demote members that have been marked as a "Leader". The Guild Founder is often the one that determines the name of the guild as well as the policies and purpose of the guild. The Guild Founder can rename the ranks of the guild, determine who can invite/kick members, change message of the day, and so on. This is done by promoting guild members to the designated ranks (generally Officers are given these rights). While the Guild Founder can allow another member to be the leader of a guild, only the founder can demote members from the highest rank. If the toon that is listed as the Guild Founder is deleted or leaves the guild, then no member of the guild will be able to demote members from the highest rank (The guild charter is attached to THAT toon only and cannot be given to another, nor can it be replaced by a GM). If this happens and you wish to have a player marked with this ability, your only choice is to disband the guild and reform it. Petitions will NOT provide you with this change (this comes from experience). Once a guild is formed, and players are promoted to the desired rank, all guild information can be accessed from your Social Window using the "Guild" tab. This is also where the Leaders (or designated members) can change information such as Message of the Day (MOTD), Rank Names, permissions per rank. Regular members can use this page to read the information posted as well as to see who is online, and any "Guild" notes posted on each player. Housing Players can build a house in Vanguard to provide themselves extra storage. Unlike Banks, items stored in the houses can be shared with other toons on your account, or even other players in the game. The houses, depending on size, can house from 3-5 chests, and store from 100-250 items (the chests count against the total item holding ability). Each continent has 3 different sizes of houses with 2-3 different types per size (depending on continent), which provides players with a wide variety of housing available. The different sizes each have different limitations which are as follows: T3 (Small) - Max Fixtures: 100, Max Chests: 3 T4 (Medium) - Max Fixtures: 200, Max Chests: 4 T5 (Large) - Max Fixtures: 250, Max Chests: 5 Small Guild Hall - Max Fixtures: 400, Max Chests: 8 Large Guild Hall - Max Fixtures: 750, max Chests: 12 Each housing location has a designated Plot Purchase Price and Plot Upkeep Cost associated with them. Housing plots, purchase prices, and upkeep costs are as follows: Purchase Price - Upkeep Cost 2.5 gold - 30 silver/week 10 gold - 60 silver/week 30 gold - 90 silver/week Guild Hall Plots cost 30 Platinum to purchase and require 50 gold/week to cover upkeep costs. You can view the housing plots that are available at our Housing Plot Map section. A player can only have 1 house per ACCOUNT, so choose your house type wisely. You cannot "upgrade" your house once it is built, instead, you would have to tear down your existing house (losing all your materials) and rebuilding a new one. You can however relocate your house ONCE per account, so if you place it somewhere and decide you want a different location, you can petition to have it moved. In your petition, be sure to include the following information: *Location of your current house (stand at house and type /loc) *Location of desired relocation point (stand at plot you wish to relocate to and type /loc) *Size of your house (This is important so they provide the correct materials to rebuild the same size house at the new location) This will speed up the relocation process. When your house is relocated, the GM's will actually NOT move the house, but they will tear your house down, and mail you the items you need to rebuild your house at the new location. Even if you change continents, they will provide you ALL of the materials you will need to rebuild a house of the same size on the new continent. The materials however will come in single stacks through the mail (bricks will come in 1 stack instead of 20 stacks of 20 bricks, example: you will get 1 stack of 400 bricks). You will also be refunded any Upkeep as well as the cost of the plot you originally purchased. They prefer that you put the upkeep money BACK into the upkeep of the new house. Each house will require quite a bit of crafted materials, depending on the continent and size, so be prepared to either do a lot of harvesting/crafting or be prepared to pay for the raw materials/crafted materials. Here is the process of building a house (from buying the plot to furnishing it): 1. Choose a continent to place the house on 2. Find and purchase a plot you like 3. Choose the type of house you want (using the available types from the continent you're building on) *Right-click house or property marker and click on INSPECT *Click CONSTRUCTION tab *Choose a building type from the list *Click the BUILDING DETAILS button and note your shopping list 4. Collect building materials 5. Add to CURRENT CONSTRUCTION *Right-click house or property marker and click on INSPECT *Click CONSTRUCTION tab *Click CURRENT CONSTRUCTION button *Add materials from your inventory (click the "+" sign next to the material type you are adding) 6. Complete Construction *After all the materials have been added to the current construction, click CONSTRUCT BUILDING 7. Create House Permissions *Click the PERMISSIONS tab *Toggle the "Make Building Guild Usable" if desired *Create, edit, or delete permissions 8. Furnish *Buy, make, or obtain furniture using the "/claim" command *Enter house *Drag furniture from your pack to house *Right-click placed furniture for more options 9. Manage Chests *Edit View Permissions *Edit Deposit Permissions *Edit Withdrawl Permissions To see the types of houses and materials required to build a house check out the housing section of this wiki. Housing Guild Halls Macros Players have the ability to make macros for just about anything in the game from adventuring to crafting to sending messages out in region chat. Everything you can do in Vanguard can be done by use of a "/" command, and having to type the same command over and over becomes tedious and annoying. (example: spamming a "/target Omac" text over and over while flying around in KDQ). You can create a macro that provides you a button that will perform the same command with a single "click". Many players use Macro's to combine their adventuring skills together so that they dont have to choose as many actions during a single fight. However, these macro's must be formed based on the cooldown timers and order you want them to be used. Some of the more popular Adventuring Macros include: Corpse */targetmynearestcorpse */corpsedrag Counterspelling */cancelability */cast "Annul Magic I" *change ability name to name of your counterspelling ability* Diplomacy */deckload */decksave Fog */setfog 444444, 999999, 100, 100, 240 Pet/Minion Attacks */assist */pet attack */minions attack Stuck Party Members */rope There are many macro set ups that you can choose from no matter what you want to make them for. In order to create a macro here is what you must do: *Right-click an empty spot on your hotbar *Give the macro a name *Choose the desired Icon for the name *Type in your "/" commands in the order you want the abilities to be used Some things to note when creating a macro are: *If an ability has more than one word in the name (like Fire Pummel) needs to have quotation marks on each end of the spell name like so: "Fire Pummel". *Each ability used in a Macro needs to be placed on its own line like so: : /cast "Chromatic Halo" : /cast "Fire Pummel" Check the individual sections of this wiki to see some suggested macros for different things. Class pages will have Macro's provided as they are obtained, crafting section will have macro information placed on the pages, and so on. Mail System So, you want to send and receive items and money while in the game, well, for that you will need to use the mailing system that has been placed in the game. Mailboxes can be found in just about any city or town (not some camps and outposts) and are accessible by any player that is not on the Isle of Dawn (Isle of Dawn has NO mail system connected to it). So, what all is the mailbox for? : *Sending Items to other characters or players *Receiving items that have been mailed to you *Receiving items that have been purchased from the Global Exchange *Receiving refunded Housing Plot Upkeep How to use the Mail Systems (Sending) *Approach a mailbox and right-click on it *Choose "Compose" tab *Enter the Player name you are sending the mail to *Enter the subject for the mail (if mailing an item, default subject line will be the name of the item) *If sending the items COD or sending coin* Enter coin amount (Select "COD" if charging for mail) *Click "Send" How to use the Mail System (Receiving) *Approach a mailbox and right-click on it *Choose "Inbox" (usually the default tab) *Read message *to obtain an item, simply right-click on the item shown at the bottom of the mail* *Choose to "Reply", "Return" (if an item was sent), or "Delete" (to remove the mail) Pets and Minions Pets and Minions are a commonly seen thing in Vanguard as many classes have them available. Pets will hold until the spell is broken (charm spells), or indefinately (example Necro Pets). Minions however will only remain until the timer on them reaches "0". Pets can be given a name while Minions cannot be named. To name a pet just use the command /petname "name" (without the ") Role-Playing Vanguard no longer has an RP server set up but some players still choose to Role-Play while they are running around through Telon. One set of players you will see Role-Playing often are the players that belong to the guild "Crimson Fellowship". These players are "Guides" (volunteer players) and are required to perform their game play under this state. While not everyone likes to play through Role-Play, those that choose to are people, and knowing that, you should respect them no different than you would any other player. If you are not an RP player, and are approached by someone who is, do not be mean to them. Simply tell them you do not Role-Play and most of them will leave you be. If you choose to play under this style, remember that not everyone understands this form of play and may become hostile, harassing, or vulgar. If this happens, just walk away. PvP Player vs. Player (or PvP) was removed from the game during one of the server mergers. The only form of PvP left in the game is the ability to duel other players (not resulting in an actual death, just loss of lifebar temporarily), and an Arena where you can do real PvP. The arena is accessed through a clickable item located near the Temple of Tehatamani rift stone. We at Telon Adventures have no experience using the Arena, so other than its location, we are unable to provide any information on this area. To our knowledge, not many (if any) players actually use this arena. The Telon Exchange (Broker/Auction House) So you have something you wish to sell to other players? Or you wish to purchase something to aid you in your adventures? This is where the Telon Exchange (known in the game as Telon Global Exchange) comes into play. This is the "Auction House" of Telon, although its more like a World Wide Player store. This is where players can put items they have found or crafted up for sale for other players to purchase. A player can locate a Telon Global Exchange NPC in most large cities and some select towns and villages. Housing areas also provide the ability to use the Global Exchange through the Housing Escrow Vendors. To Buy items from the Global Exchange: *Talk to the Global Exchange NPC by hailing him or right-clicking him *Click on the "Market Search" tab *Use the menu on the left side to enter your search criteria (name of item, use drop downs to specify class, sphere, item slot, etc) *Click the "Search" button *Browse the items listed *If you wish to sort them by name, price or seller, just click on the appropriate name at the top of each list headers (ex: Price, Seller, Item) *Select the item you wish to purchase *Click the "Buy" button and select "Yes" to confirm your purchase (The items you buy will be mailed to you) To sell items on the Global Exchange: *Talk to the Global Exchange NPC by hailing him or right-clicking him *Click the "Your Market Items" tab *Drag an item from your inventory to the item box in the top left *Enter your selling price *Click "Place Item for Sale" *Click the "Sell" button and confirm you wish to sell the item for the price you set *If your item sells, the money will be mailed to you* To Cancel or Relist an item: *Talk to the Global Exchange NPC by hailing him or right-clicking him *Click the "Your Market Items" tab *Select the item you wish to cancel or relist *Click the button of the action you wish to do "Cancel Sale" or "Relist Item" *If choosing to relist an item, enter your new price *Confirm your selection User Interface Customization There are many customized interface options available to players. Some of the popular ones are DroxUI, Drox Core, and Core. Other interface options that some players decide to add are things like "mini-cards", "info map" and some customized crafting UI's. With the game going to Emulator style, we at Telon Adventures are unsure if this is still an option. Please refer to the VGEmulator website or ask one of the Devs, as they can further aid you with answers to this question. Most of the customized UI programs that you download will provide you with instructions on how to install the UI so that it will work with the game. If you are having issues, you can ask in chat channels in-game, ask players in your guild, or consult the Official Forums. A Note To You We here at Telon Adventures want to ensure you are able to access ALL of the information you may seek through your journey across Telon. If you do not see something in this section that you believe should be here, please let us know so that we can get it posted for everyone to access. Contact Hecatoncheir or Xplosions in game or comment on the "talk" page of our profiles. The profile "Telonadventures" belongs to Hecatoncheir/Xplosions.